goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman makes ungrounded videos out of troublemakers and gets grounded
Characters Gelman-Joey Pacman, Mr Lee and Me-Steven Mundy and King Bob-Eric Tara-Julie Security Guard-Paul VTM on YT-Lee Althea Andrea-Elizabeth Christopher and Mundy's dad (Mr. Mundy)-Alan Angelina-Kate Ratchet-Dave Madame Gasket-Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) Miss Finster-Wiseguy Barney-Kidaroo Kevin, Daniel Tiger and Kid 1-Justin Christina-Ivy Gelman's dad-Simon My mom-Susan Announcer-Professor/Conrad Kid 2-Ella (A capella) Kid 3-Shy Girl Radar Overseer Scotty-Adult Male Voice 1 Beulah-Adult Female Voice 1 Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript (At Miss Finster's classroom and Gelman was crafty) Gelman: I'm going to make ungrounded videos out of my friends. (15 minutes later, we cut to my office) Me: Substituting for Principal Prickly rocks. VTM on YT: Fluttershy106, I see you're substituting for Principal Prickly. Me: So what? VTM on YT: I can support you. I see someone made an ungrounded video out of Althea Andrea. Me: What did you say? VTM on YT: Look. (first video) Althea Andrea: Let's see what's on TV. Announcer: And now, back to Barney. Althea Andrea: Oh my Goodness! Not Barney! I will kill him! (at studios) Barney: Who are you? Althea Andrea: I'm Althea Andrea and I'm going to kill you! Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (Barney is dead) Althea Andrea: Yes! Barney is dead! (at home) Christopher: What's wrong Kevin and Christina? Why are you crying? Kevin: Althea Andrea killed Barney. Christopher: And you deserve it! None of us like that stupid show! Christina: Dad, why are you disrespecting our sadness?! She ruined our memories! Christopher: You both are grounded grounded grounded for becoming fans of Barney! You will be forced to watch Filipino shows from now on! Angelina: I agree with your father! Start watching Filipino shows or else you're grounded even longer! Christopher: Althea Andrea, thank you for killing Barney. You are now ungrounded. You can do what you like. (first video ends) Me: This doesn't make any sense. VTM on YT: I agree. She was supposed to be grounded after she killed Barney, not her siblings. Me: Also, Christopher and Angelina forced Kevin and Christina to watch Filipino shows as their punishment. You know they hate Filipino shows of any kind. VTM on YT: I'm going back home. You can see the rest of the videos. Me: Thanks. (Second video plays) Mundy: Let's see what's on TV. Announcer: And now, back to Daniel Tiger. Mundy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Not Daniel Tiger! That's the worst show in history! I will kill him! (in studio) Daniel Tiger: Hey there, what's your name? Mundy: Conrad Mundy but mostly I'm adressed by my surname. Anyways, you have been on PBS kids way too long! It's time to die! Daniel Tiger: Oh no! Don't kill me! (Censored) Mundy: Daniel Tiger is dead! Kid 1: He killed Daniel Tiger! Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Kid 2: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kid 3: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Security Guard: You killed Daniel Tiger and made kids cry! Get out of here right now! (Cuts to: the Mundy residence and King Bob is crying while Tara is comforting him) Mr. Mundy: What's wrong Robert? Why are you crying? King Bob: Conrad just killed Daniel Tiger. Mr. Mundy: And you deserve it! I hated that stupid show! Tara: Mr. Mundy, why are you disrespecting my boyfriend's sadness? I thought you liked Daniel Tiger when you were little! Mr. Mundy: I changed my mind! Tara: You can't do this to him! He liked Daniel Tiger when he was little and now your son made him cry! Respect his sadness and punish Conrad right now! Mr. Mundy: Absolutely not! Get out of our property before I call the police on you! King Bob: Okay, we're going. Mr. Mundy: Conrad, thank you for killing Daniel Tiger. You are now ungrounded. You can do what you like. (Second video ends) Me: What? How can this be? I thought Mundy always gets grounded all the time. I also thought that King Bob was a good person at the Third Street School. Let's see another video. (Third video begins) Pacman: Phineas T Ratchet, how dare you steal my girlfriend?! Ratchet: Not this time! (he holds a gun) Pacman: Put the gun down! Ratchet: Never! I am not going to surrender Mrs. Pacman! (he kills Pacman) Ratchet: There! From now on Mrs Pacman belongs to me! (at the chop shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, thank you for stealing Pacman's girlfriend and for killing him. You are ungrounded. (Third video ends) Me: Oh my Goodness! I see an ungrounded video out of Ratchet! Everyone hates Ratchet and he's a troublemaker! (Cuts to a 6th Grade classroom) Mr Lee: Okay class, it's time to see Inside Out. (King Bob raises his hand) Mr Lee: Yes, Robert. King Bob: Someone has uploaded three videos. The first one was called Althea Andrea gets ungrounded for killing Barney. Everyone hates Althea Andrea. He also made another video about Conrad Mundy killing Daniel Tiger. Also, Mr. Mundy was disrespecting my sadness because I liked that show! (I walk in the classroom) Me: Mr. Lee, what is going on here and why do I see ungrounded videos out of Althea Andrea, Mundy, Ratchet, Lawson, Skeens, Lazy Kid and Jocko?! You know these seven people are troublemakers! (cuts to Miss Finster's classroom) Miss Finster: Gelman, why do I see an ungrounded video out Phineas T Ratchet and the other troublemakers? Did you do this? Gelman: Yes, I did. Miss Finster: You're going to the principal's office! (in office) Gelman: This is the 30th time I'm here! Me: That's right! How dare you make ungrounded videos out of your friends including Althea Andrea and Phineas T Ratchet?! You know these people are troublemakers! Making ungrounded videos out of troublemakers is against the rules! I'm giving you Suspension Levell 61! Get out now! Gelman (running out): I hate you! Me (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 62! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you make ungrounded videos out of troublemakers?! You are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Go to your room now! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Gelman Gets Grounded